Twohalves songfic thank god I found you
by gunsmithx
Summary: Songfic inspired by DameWern's fic "Two-Halves"


Both Naruto and the song are owned by far more powerful people then I  
Song: Thank god I found you, By Mariah Carey and 98 degree's  
Inspired by the Fic "Two-Halves" by DameWern, read it, now or you won't get all the references.  
  
---------  
  
The clouds slow part from a full moon, as the scene slowly shifts it shows Naruto and Hinata sitting on a railing holding each other while their tea cools and both are lost deep in thought.  
  
[I would give up everything before I separate myself from you after so much suffering I've finally found the honest truth]  
  
Looking down he remembered all the sad days from before, when he thought no one cared for him, the days when he would sit on the swing and look at everyone else, days long since gone. He looked down at the angel in his arms, remembering how he was even willing to give up the comfort of her presence just to protect her from the secret that had hounded him since he was so young, and how long it took to realize that he didn't need to hide anything from her.  
  
[I was all by myself for the longest time so cold inside and the hurt from the heart it would not subside I felt like dying until you saved my life]  
  
He thought back to before he had a family, the long lonely nights and days, even after he meet Iruka and joined team seven it wasn't always a family, they had other things that didn't involve him now matter how hard they tried, it took a long time for him to learn that it had been slowly killing him, and now holding Hina-chan he understood that she had saved his life in a very real way and then held her tighter.  
  
[Thank God I found you I was lost without you my every wish and every dream some how became reality with you, but the sunlight completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude cause baby I'm so thankful I found you]  
  
Various scenes flash by, Naruto teaching Hinata how to climb trees, the floor cleaning exercise, times in the library and games played as they helped each other grow stronger, as if it had been what they had always been meant to do, help each other and guide each other and support each other, and as they thought Naruto pulled Hinata closer.  
  
[I will give you everything there's nothing in this world I want but you to insure you happiness I'll cherish every part of you]  
  
She thought back to her earliest memories of Naruto. Memories of the academy days, back before she understood just what drove his pain. She remembered how much it had hurt when she had thought he was lying to her, how much it hurt to think she wasn't all he needed. The initial shock of hearing his secret was quickly replaced by the fact that he needed her and she was there for him, to give him balance in the turmoil that was his life and to give him the love he never thought he'd find.  
  
[cause without you beside me I can't survive I don't' wanna try if you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right cause I need you in my life]  
  
Hinata thought back to her childhood, of the times she was pushed and prodded to be something she was never really comfortable being, but her father would never let her forget her position, and even her sensei's and team mates could never drive from her the fact she felt worthless. Then he came along, for some reason he did what no one else could do, he made see that she was a worthwhile person on her own, though she believed she was even more so with him, and she would cherish him for the rest of her life for that.  
  
[Thank God I found you I was lost without you my every wish and every dream some how became reality with you, but the sunlight completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude cause baby I'm so thankful I found you]  
  
More scenes flash by, the first picture of them Sora took, the time when they had decided to partner train, the quiet moments with them sampling talking and holding hands, neither having a clue how the other felt, of the peace they found simply in the presence of the each other  
  
[See I was so desolate before you came to me looking back I guess it shows that we were destined to shine over the rain, to appreciate the gift of what we have and I'd go through it all over again to be able to feel this way]  
  
More scenes flash through their thoughts, of the pain each had caused the other, of Naruto's attempt to keep her in the dark, of her thinking that she would only be a stone around his neck, the run onto the rice fields by Nori and yasu's house, her ever doubting Naruto caring and Naruto not letting Hinata make her own decisions about him, From both of them doubting to be partners to both making the choice to never leave the other alone  
  
[Thank God I found you I was lost without you my every wish and every dream some how became reality with you, but the sunlight completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you]  
  
Remembering their first kiss, the moment when they both discovered that they shared the feelings they had kept hidden the joy that they had felt, all the moments they had shared and the thoughts of all the new they would share when they returned home, even though in many ways they had never left it while being with each other  
  
[I'm overwhelmed with gratitude my baby I'm so thankful I found you...]  
  
The scene pans back to the railing where Naruto and Hinata cuddled, each lost to their own thoughts which so were so similar to the others, so they spent the night like that, both lost in thought and yet lost in each other, now and for the rest of their lives.  
  
----------  
hope you all liked it and I hope I did the story justice   



End file.
